Gotta Catch 'Em All
by SoulEaterDark
Summary: In which the Great Pokemon Master Yuffie catches a wild Leon and a wild Cloud. ..:Oneshot:..


_I have officially gone insane. _

_It's not really a crossover...You'll see xD Let me know if you liked it or not xDDD _

_To all my patient reviewers, new chapter of DoD soon, promise! _

_For the record, I don't own Pokemon or Kingdom Hearts. _

_Enjoy~_

_

* * *

_

Gotta Catch 'Em All

------ It was nearly four in the morning, the air was cold and smelled faintly of sweet cigar smoke. The window cracked open to let out the heat of the room, the sky dark and the sun not ready to rise for another few hours- any normal person in Radiant Garden would've been asleep.

So, of course, that meant Yuffie was wide awake.

Playing Pokémon.

Sitting cross-legged on her bed, hunched over her red Nintendo DS with her fingers jamming buttons, her brow wrinkling in her concentration and the tip of her tongue sticking out the edge of her mouth; Yuffie had gotten the newest Pokémon game twelve hours prior and had not stopped playing- even after her DS ran out of battery power. She had plugged it into the wall and hunkered down on her bed and had not moved since.

Yuffie felt a cramp in her leg.

That had been three hours ago.

Yuffie had kept the volume up on her DS, the music obnoxious in the still morning. There was a sharp knock on her door and Yuffie huffed, stopping for a moment to brush the hair from her eyes. "Come in!"

The doorknob turned slow, clicked, and standing in her doorway was a very tired looking Leon. His hair was a mess, dark circles under his eyes and dressed in sweats, Leon let go of the door and rested his hand on the doorframe. His fingers tapped rhythmically against the hard wood. "Yuffie, it's four in the morning. Enough of the damn game- we can hear it all the way down the hall."

Yuffie didn't take her eyes off the screen, "No way, my Snorlax just got up to level 30!"

Leon blinked, "What?"

"It's a Pokémon."

"_That's_ the game you've been playing all day?" He shook his head, "Just turn the volume down before you wake all of Radiant Garden."

Yuffie grinned, "Can do!" and thumbed the slider on the side, pushing it down so the music was only a whisper in the room.

"Thank you." With that said, Leon grabbed the handle of the door and pulled it shut as he turned and walked back down the hall to his room.

On her bed, Yuffie huffed, "_Dammit."_

_Your Snorlax has fainted!_

Yuffie looked up at the door, her eyes burning with needed sleep. "…You made me lose." She glanced back down at her game, then back at the door. "_No one_ makes me lose." Turning her eyes back to the game, Yuffie said under her breath, "Payback, Leon."

---

Later on in the day, after the sun had risen and the world was awake, Yuffie had taken a break from her game. After Aerith had all but shoved her out the front door ("_You've been playing for eighteen hours, Yuffie!")_ Yuffie had taken to wandering around the town when she remembered how Leon had _barged _into her room the night before and _yelled _at her until she had _lost_ her match.

Because of _course_ he'd done it on purpose.

Crossing her arms, Yuffie hopped up onto a ledge and put her hand over forehead, scanning the area until she saw the familiar Gunblade wielder. And Cloud.

Yuffie grinned. '_Two birds, one stone.'_

Hopping off the ledge and onto the ground below, Yuffie marched across the Market Place and came to a stop just behind Leon, who had his back to her. Cloud nodded in her direction and Leon turned, eyebrows raised, "Surprised to see you up."

Yuffie crossed her arms. Clearly, in her sleep deprived state, Yuffie didn't realize how completely, "You made me lose my battle last night." Unreasonable she sounded.

Leon held the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger, squeezing his eyes shut, "Of course you didn't have a real problem."

"Battle?" Cloud moved from his spot leaning against the wall.

Yuffie turned to him, "Yeah! My Snorlax _fainted_ because of-"

"-it was four in the morning-"

"-Your _what?_"

"-him! And it's a _Pokémon_ Cloud. God!" Yuffie stamped her foot and Leon resisted the urge to slam his head into the nearest wall.

They were quiet for a moment before Cloud spoke up, adding fuel to the fire. "Leon…" he glanced at Yuffie, "How could you?"

Leon looked at Cloud. "…Not you too."

Yuffie crossed her arms, "Haha, very funny." She flipped hair from her face, put her hands on her hips, "Apologize! Before the Great Pokémon Master Yuffie has to-"

"-Oh, God-"

"-oh?" Yuffie stopped, "Don't mock me." She pulled out her throwing star and hefted it to her shoulder.

Cloud glanced at Leon, "Well?"

Leon shook his head, "Yuffie, I'm not going to-"

The throwing star cut through the air so quickly it was nothing but a breeze between them, both Cloud and Leon stepping back as it embedded itself into the stone wall. Leon glanced at Yuffie. "You're insane."

Stalking forward, Yuffie's hair fell in her eyes and she brushed it back as she wrenched the star out of the wall. Her voice was strangely quiet as she said, "Oh, look. A wild Leon has appeared."

Cloud inched around her, "Calm down."

Grinning now, Yuffie said, "_And_ a wild Cloud?"

"Shit."

Leon glanced at Cloud, "Cloud…"

Yuffie went on, taking a step forward, "I don't think I have _these_ Pokémon yet."

"Yeah?" they took a step back.

"Run."

Yuffie pulled the throwing star back, and as the two turned to run, she screamed, "_Gotta catch 'em all!"_

_

* * *

_

Lordy xD Let me know what you think, hope I made ya laugh XDDD

I know I was cracking up when I wrote it xD

Thanks for reading~


End file.
